THE FATE
by Lily levia
Summary: "Apa kau marah pada takdir?.Takdir yang melahirkan kita pada rahim yang berbeda dan membuat kau terluka karena ayah membagi hati bukan hanya pada ibumu, tetapi pada ibuku juga, sehingga pada akhirnya kau juga membenci semuanya termasuk aku. Sadarlah, ini bukan salah siapapun juga!. Lalu, akan sampai kapan kau membenciku?. (KaiHun). This Fanfict is real mine* ini bkn ff yaoi y
1. The Fate Chapter 1 : a memory

**&&&& The Fate &&&&**

Namja berperawakan tinggi berdiri sambil menatap pecahan kaca pada pigura yang baru saja dibantingnya pagi ini. Matanya nanar siap meluncurkan ribuan luka tangis. Ingatannya di serang oleh mimpi buruk tidur semalam tentang bagian hidupnya yang paling ia benci.

**(Flashback on)**

10 tahun yang lalu.

"Mari ikut kami. Kita akan tinggal bersama dan memulai hidup baru".

Anak lelaki kecil berambut coklat menatap penuh kebencian pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbicara dihadapannya. Ia hanya terdiam enggan berbicara sedikitpun.

"Ayolah ikut bersama kami. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan tak mau kamu tinggal sendiri disini". Seorang anak lelaki lain yang berparas tampan, berperawakan tinggi dan berumur 2 tahun lebih tua darinya kali ini berusaha untuk membujuk anak lelaki yang masih terduduk diam.

"Cih…"anak lelaki kecil itu memalingkan wajah sambil berdecih. "Pergilah kalian semua dari sini!. Sampai kapanpun juga aku tak akan mau tinggal bersama kalian". Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan orang-orang yang sedari tadi membujuknya untuk tinggal bersama dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah dari dulu dihuninya.

"Wu Sehun!. Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada umma dan hyung-mu?!". Melihat tingkah putra bungsunya yang dianggap sudah keterlaluan, lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan Appa dari anak lelaki bernama Sehun itu naik pitam.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Sehun membalas ucapan Appa-nya, Wu Yifan. "Wanita yang sedang berdiri disamping Appa bukanlah umma-ku, dan anak lelaki itu bukanlah hyung-ku". Ia melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga lantai 2 rumahnya yang megah.

Wanita paruh baya itu menahan tangan suaminya saat hendak mengejar Sehun. "Dia masih butuh waktu untuk semua ini. Ia pasti sangat kehilangan umma-nya".

"Maafkan dia, Tao". Nada penyesalan dan kesedihan terdengar pilu dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh suaminya, Yifan. Kedua bahu namja paruh baya itu terlihat naik turun gemetar, sedetik kemudian air mata turun ke pipinya.

Tao tahu bila suaminya pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun anaknya karena kehilangan salah satu permata hatinya, yaitu sang istri: Yixing yang meninggal karena penyakit kronis yang belum diketahui penyebabnya.

**(Flashback end)**

Suara pintu kamar diketuk terdengar oleh Sehun memecah lamunannya. Dengan segera ia menyusut jejak air mata di kedua mata dan pipinya. Seraut wajah lelaki paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu. Dia adalah Suho yang sudah sedari Sehun kecil mengurusi segala keperluan di rumah megah nan sepi ini.

"Tuan muda Sehun, sarapan sudah siap" sapanya.

Tanpa menjawab, Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Suho. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, suara stateran mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah. Seorang ajudan berperawakan tinggi berisi masuk ke rumah memberi hormat kepada Suho sang sekertaris rumah kediaman keluarga Wu.

"Mengapa kau tak mengantar tuan muda ke sekolahnya, Tn. Xiumin?" tanya sekertaris Suho kepada sang ajudan.

"Tuan muda Sehun menolaknya".

Nampak sekertaris Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _"Anak itu tidak berubah sedikitpun"_.

Perangai Sehun yang dingin dan berbuat sekehendaknya mulai ditampakkan semenjak kepergian Nyonya Yixing, umma-nya. Sekertaris paruh baya itu menatap pigura besar yang terisi wajah Tn. Wu Yifan, Ny. Yixing dan seorang bayi kecil bernama Wu Sehun. Foto keluarga yang menampakkan keharmonisan sebelum prahara besar itu terjadi dan akhirnya dimengerti oleh Sehun seiring pertambahan usianya.

Mata Sekertaris Suho dan Ajudan Xiumin seakan mau keluar saat iris mereka dengan tegas menangkap sesosok tubuh tegap berdiri dihadapan mereka, entah sejak kapan. Seulas senyum merekah dari bibir sang namja yang menampilkan keramahan hatinya.

"Anyeonghaseyo"sapa sang namja.

Setelah terlepas dari keterkejutan mereka, Sekertaris Suho dan Ajudan Xiumin segera merundukkan badan mereka dalam-dalam.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda. Bagaimana kabar anda?". Sapa sekertaris Suho dengan ramah.

**&&&& Tbc &&&**

Mohon dukungan atas FF ini. Kritik dan saran dari _readers_ sangat ditunggu.

~Terima kasih~


	2. The Fate Chapter 2 : The Cold Heart

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 2: The Cold Heart ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

Seorang namja berhasil membawa dirinya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sebuah tepukan dibahunya kemudian diiringi serbuan pukulan oleh temannya yang lain telah membuat sedikit kegaduhan saat jam sekolah sudah usai.

"Bagaimana hukumanmu tadi tuan muda Wu Sehun?" sindir seorang sahabatnya yang menjulang tinggi serupa Namsan Tower, dia Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu bertanya, karena sudah pasti Wu Sehun yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu kesal karena sudah seharian ini mengepel aula dan beberapa koridor bangunan sekolah.

"Sehun-ah…seharusnya kau jangan langsung menampakkan sifat _trouble maker_-mu dulu di hari pertama kita sekolah". Seru temannya yang lain mencoba menasehati. Namanya Kim Jongdae dan lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama China-nya, Chen karena ia blasteran _China-Korea_.

Semua ini berawal karena kejadian tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak sengaja menabrak bagian belakang mobil salah satu guru disekolah Senior High School tempatnya belajar saat ia hendak memarkir mobilnya. Sehun tidak mencoba membela diri, ia terima begitu saja saat dirinya dihukum karena kelalaiannya. Lagipula ia beranggapan bahwa masuk kelas di awal sekolahnya sangat membosankan karena hari ini pasti akan dilewatinya dengan perkenalan.

Saat mereka bercanda bersama, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti tertawa karena kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang aggassi bermata rusa melintas dihadapannya. Sadar akan arah pandangan mata Sehun, Chanyeol berbicara seakan menjawab semua tanya yang mengglayuti fikiran Sehun akan gadis yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Dia sekelas dengan kita. Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang hanya diam tak menanggapi. "_Well_, sepertinya kau harus siap bersaing dengan namja-namja lain yang juga menaruh hati padanya, termasuk aku".

Lalu terdengar kembali tawa Chanyeol dan Chen yang menggelegar karena berhasil membuat gusar sang tuan muda.

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 2: The Cold Heart ****&&&&**

Setibanya di rumah.

"Sedang apa kau disini?". Sehun memandang sengit pada punggung seorang namja yang sudah lama tak dilihat olehnya.

Namja yang dimaksud segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia tersenyum. "Begitu asingkah diriku bagimu, sampai-sampai kau menyambut kedatanganku dengan cara seperti ini?". ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan serpihan kaca pigura dan foto di atas meja dekat Sehun berdiri. Kini mereka saling berhadapan dan bertatapan. Namja itu masih bisa melihat jelas kilatan kebencian pada mata Sehun. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kau tetap membenciku. Sampai kapan?" tanyanya. Seakan tanpa butuh jawaban, ia berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kembali foto yang tergletak di atas meja. Sosok ayahnya tersenyum sambil menggendong balita laki-laki. Ia mengusap tetesan darah yang menodai foto. Pastilah darah itu adalah darah namja yang dibencinya. _"Selamanya aku akan membencimu. Karena kehadiranmu telah membuat aku kehilangan Umma-ku"_ desisnya.

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 2: The Cold Heart ****&&&&**

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk sambil memakan sarapan pagi ini di meja makan yang sangat besar dan biasa digunakan olehnya seorang diri semenjak 10 tahun lalu.

"Tuan muda, sebaiknya anda sarapan" sergah sekertaris Suho saat Sehun kembali berjalan.

"Melihat orang itu, rasa laparku hilang". Sehun berlalu sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan ajudan Xiumin. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah tanpa sang ajudan yang dulu selalu menyetirkan mobil untuknya.

Mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan di pagi ini, membuat namja yang tengah duduk di ruang makan menghentikan kunyahan roti dimulutnya. "Apa kau menyapa seseorang di pagi hari seperti ini?". ucapan sang namja berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Bisakah kau duduk dulu disini, Sehun. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" pintanya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, HUANG JONGIN!" Sehun berbicara tanpa memandang namja yang ternyata bernama Jongin.

"Sehun-ah…" desis Jongin yang lebih dikenal dengan nama panggilan Kai. Ia tak percaya bila dongsaengnya menyebut nama dirinya dengan marga Huang. Marga ummanya, Huang Zi Tao.

Sehun berbalik memandang Kai yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Selamanya kau adalah Huang Jongin dan aku Wu Sehun. Kau tak pantas menyandang marga dari Appa" jelasnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. "Kau harus ingat, kita berbeda"tukasnya.

Tak ada yang Kai katakan, ia hanya terdiam. Begitu pula dengan kedua staff di rumah megah milik keluarga Wu yang terdiam melihat pertengkaran dingin antara kedua putra tuan Wu Yifan yang berbeda umma.

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 2: The Cold Heart ****&&&&**

"Sehun-ah, ada yang mencarimu" teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

Sehun nampak enggan mendongakan wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia benamkan di atas meja. Ia sedang kelaparan menunggu kedua sahabatnya, Chen dan Chanyeol membawakan makanan yang sedang dibeli di kantin sekolah siang ini. Kedua iris mata cokelatnya menangkap tegas sosok Kai yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Mau makan?". Tanya Kai. Tak ada jawaban. Padahal Kai tahu bahwa dongsaengnya tengah kelaparan.

Jengah karena Kai enggan beranjak dari hadapannya, Sehun akhirnya buka suara. "Pergi".

Disaat itu pula Chen dan Chanyeol datang sambil membawa banyak makanan dan minuman. Kai memilih menyingkir, karena kekhawatirannya tentang penyakit magh Sehun yang bisa kambuh karena tak sarapan lenyap juga, karena saat ini pasti anak muda berumur 16 tahun itu akan makan bersama teman-temannya.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat namja yang tadi bersama Sehun. Ia seperti kenal dengan namja itu. "Bukankah dia Kai Hyung?" tanyanya.

Sehun seolah acuh akan pertanyaan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya perhatiannya tersita saat Kai dan Luhan bertabrakan. Dan detik selanjutnya mereka saling sapa, seolah telah saling kenal. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa tidak suka.

"Ah…oppa. Ternyata kau bersekolah disini juga?" tanya Luhan. Dilihatnya namja itu mengangguk. "Di tingkat berapa?"

"Tiga" jawabnya singkat. "Um..Luhan-shii, maaf karena untuk kedua kalinya aku menabrakmu. Untuk permintaan maafku, bagaimana jika kita minum bersama di kantin?". Terlintas dalam ingatan Kai yang masih segar tentang pertemuan dirinya dengan Luhan beberpa hari lalu karena tidak sengaja bertabrakan di sebuah toko buku .

Terlihat aggassi cantik itu mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya mereka melenggang bersama menembus keramaian anak-anak yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua yang nampak serasi.

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 2: The Cold Heart ****&&&&**

"Apa maksudmu bersekolah di tempat yang sama sepertiku?" Sehun segera memuntahkan amarahnya dihadapan Kai yang tengah duduk santai di depan televisi.

"Appa memintaku untuk menemanimu" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hanya menggangguku" Tukas Sehun sambil berlalu.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kai segera mengambil ponsel yang baru saja berdering. Tertera nama Appa-nya di LCD ponsel miliknya. "Yobboseyo…".

**Tbc...**

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca, terutama yang sudah me-_review_ fanfict ini:

milkteamilk, ohhhrika, Nagisa Kitagawa, izz. sweetcity, , sayakanoicinoe, , MaknaEXO, levy.c. fiverz , BaixianGurls, Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, daddykaimommysehun.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu-persatu dari para pembaca, tapi saya harap chapter ini bisa menjadi jawaban dari _review_ anda sekalian.

Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan tetap meminta dukungan dari para pembaca semua.


	3. The Fate Chapter 3 : My Beloved Mom

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 3: My Beloved Mom ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

For Casts Luhan, Tao, Yixing as Yeoja (GS), and for the others as namja

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

Sehun meletakkan sebuket lili putih di atas tanah yang meninggi dan tertutupi rumput-rumput basah karena baru saja tersiram hujan sore ini. Ditatapnya sendu nisan bermarmer hitam. Tertulis nama seorang Yeoja: Zhang Yixing, sang Umma yang sangat ia rindukan kehadirannya kemarin, saat ini, esok dan seterusnya untuk menemani hari-hari sepi yang seolah hanya dipersembahkan untuknya seorang diri.

Cukup lama ia menahan panas di hatinya karena rindu, hingga akhirnya hujan kembali turun dari kedua mata sang anak adam yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Makin lama, makin terdengar segukan kecil dari bibirnya. Kini Sehun tak lagi malu untuk menangis sepuasnya di sana.

"_Umma, apa kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku selama ini?. Kehilangan, sedih..rasanya aku sudah tak punya gairah untuk hidup lagi. Semuanya semu dan telah menggantikan kebahagiaan yang dulu ku miliki saat kita semua bersama. Appa, Umma dan aku, tanpa mereka._

_Yang dapat membuatku bertahan sejauh ini hanyalah dirimu yang sudah tiada. Walau ku tahu rasanya sulit menjadi seorang anak seperti yang kau inginkan, agar aku tetap menjadi namja hebat dan tangguh jika suatu saat nanti umma tak lagi ada disampingku. Kau meninggalkanku saat usiaku terlampau kecil._

_Aku lelah umma, menahan semua kesakitan ini seorang diri. Sampai detik ini aku belum bisa menghabiskan marah dan rasa kecewaku kepada Appa, dan semua rasa benciku kepada mereka. Karena kehadiran mereka telah menjadi celah diantara kehidupan Umma dan Appa. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?._

_Sampai kapanpun tempatmu dihatiku tak akan pernah tergantikan dan disinggahi oleh siapapun. Hanya dirimu, Umma. Umma seorang yang pantas dan layak dipanggil Umma"._

Sehun segera menyusut air matanya saat dirasanya ia puas bercengkrama dengan kesepian. "Umma, aku pulang dulu dan Umma tak usah khawatir, karena aku akan kembali lagi, takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, percayalah". Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia beranjak dari pusara sang Umma, sebuah senyum ia tinggalkan untuk menemani wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak tergantikan.

Seorang namja keluar dari balik pohon sakura, berjalan mendekati pusara yang tadi disapa dan diajak bercengkrama oleh Sehun. Diletakkannya Sebuket Lili putih disamping bunga Lili yang sudah ada sebelumnya di atas pusara.

"Yixing Umma, lama tak bertemu denganmu. Aku Jongin. Wu Jongin, putra Tao Umma" sapa namja yang ternyata adalah Jongin atau Kai. Namja yang sebenarnya lebih dulu datang dibanding Sehun sore ini.

"Maaf karena sudah lama aku tak berkunjung ke pusaramu. Jika aku bisa melihatmu, pasti saat ini kau sedang menatapku lekat, bahwa putramu ini sudah tumbuh besar, dan jauh lebih besar dibanding Sehun". Nampak Kai tersenyum seorang diri. "Yah…Sehun, putra yang sangat umma sayangi. Begitupun aku, aku sangat menyayanginya, walau sampai detik ini ia belum sedikitpun bisa melihatku sebagai keluarganya. Itu membuatku sedikit sedih" kali ini Kai mendesah cukup berat. Ia teringat betapa dinginnya perlakuan Sehun yang membalas semua kehangatannya.

"Tapi, umma tak usah khawatir, aku tak akan pernah sedikitpun membencinya karena dia dongsaengku dan aku hyungnya. Kita ini keluarga bukan?. Aku ingat betul semua perkataan umma yang seperti itu saat aku dan Sehun sama-sama kecil. Aku yakin, pada salah satu sisi hatinya, ia tetap mempunyai kelembutan dan kebaikan hati seperti dirimu. Semoga saja suatu hari ia bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini, kenyataan bahwa aku adalah hyungnya, dan Tao umma adalah juga Umma-nya, sama seperti penerimaan dirimu yang menganggapku sebagai putramu, dan Tao umma sebagai istri dari Appa".

Kai berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Percayalah" ujar Kai sebelum akhirnya ia pun beranjak dari pusara Yixing.

.

.

.

Tbc...

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para pembaca, terutama yang sudah me-_review_ fanfict ini. Maaf tidak bisa menyebut dan membalas review satu-persatu dari para pembaca.

Maaf karena belakangan hari ini saya sedang banyak pekerjaan, sehingga update cerita lebih lama. Tapi, sebagai permintaan maaf aku mengupdate chapter lebih banyak. Semoga cerita ini bisa menemani para pembaca yang mungkin juga tengah menikmati masa liburan sekolah atau rehat dari pekerjaannya sejenak.

Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih dan tetap meminta dukungan dari para pembaca semua.

_~Happy holiday~_


	4. The Fate Chapter 4 : an Admission

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 4: an Admission (Sebuah Pengakuan) ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

For Casts Luhan, Tao, Yixing as Yeoja (GS), and for the others as namja

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

...

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dia..dia istriku" namja yang tengah berdiri di hadapan yeoja berbaju putih nampak tak berani menatap air muka istrinya yang terkejut.

Ditatapnya bergantian antara sang namja dan yeoja yang mengenakan baju coklat dan sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki berumur 1 tahun. Yeoja berbaju putih itu tak sanggup lagi menopang badannya, ia duduk lemas di atas sofa.

"Yeobbo, gwenchanayo?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah suami dari dua wanita yang kini sedang saling berhadapan. Dia Wu Yifan.

"Mengapa selama ini kau tak bicara sedikitpun padaku bila kau telah beristri selain aku?" tanya yeoja berbaju putih yang ternyata adalah Zhang Yixing di sela-sela rintihan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Walaupun aku memang sudah mengizinkanmu untuk mencari pengganti selain aku yang tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Seharusnya kau bicara sedari dulu, bukan dengan berdiam diri seperti ini dan dengan tiba-tiba kau bawa wanita lain dengan anak kalian. Aku merasa kau membohongi diriku. Aku kecewa padamu".

"Mianhe…mianhe aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya padamu". Ada nada penyesalan dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh suaminya. Ia memegang erat kedua tangan istrinya sambil bersimpuh dihadapannya. "Aku tahu, ini pasti akan sulit untukmu, untuk kita semua, tapi…".

Yixing segera menepis genggaman tangan suaminya yang sedari tadi menggenggamnya. "Biarkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh waktu untuk ini semua, Wu Yifan!" tandasnya.

Yixing melenggang pergi dari ruangan megah yang serasa sempit oleh luka yang baru saja menganga. Suaminya yang bernama Wu Yifan begitu merasa sakit saat istrinya hanya memanggil nama terhadapanya, ia yakin bahwa saat ini istrinya benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ditatapnya sendu wajah Tao yang masih berdiri sambil menggendong seorang putra, buah cinta dari pernikahan mereka.

Hari-hari muram mulai menerjang rumah tangga Wu Yifan dan Yixing dengan kehadiran orang lain ditengah kehidupan mereka, terutama Yixing. Yixing-lah yang merasa paling terguncang akan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya ia juga-lah yang telah memberi dan memaksa Yifan untuk mencari wanita lain, tapi tak disangka bila suaminya itu telah menikah tanpa diketahui olehnya dan tiba-tiba menghadirkan yeoja bernama Huang Zi Tao dan seorang bayi mungil. Bayi yang sangat diinginkan kehadirannya dalam rumah tangga mereka tapi entah karena apa, Yixing tak kunjung mengandung buah cinta hasil pernikahannya dengan Yifan yang sudah 7 tahun di jalani.

_Putus asa.__.._

Mungkin adalah satu hal yang pantas menggambarkan kekalutan pada suatu ujung pengharapan dan usaha yang selama ini ia dan Yifan jalani tanpa membuahkan hasil.

_Sedih.__.._

Itulah perasaan Yixing saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah gagal menjadi seorang wanita sempurna untuk suaminya. Ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan yang kelak menjadi warna baru dalam kehidupan mereka.

Seandainya Yixing benar-benar percaya dan memahami bahwa Yifan tidaklah menuntut hal yang memang belum tuhan berikan lewat sang istri untuk memberinya keturunan. Tapi karena kesensitifan dan kelembutan jiwa perempuan Yixing, pastilah paham akan kegundahan hati suaminya yang telah lama menanti buah cinta mereka. Yixing sadar akan hal itu, walaupun suaminya itu berulang kali menyangkal bahwa dirinya tidaklah menyesal telah menikah dengan dirinya. Sampai suatu hari, rasa putus asa dan frustasi melanda hatinya. Ia meminta kepada suaminya untuk menceraikan dirinya dan agar mencari pengganti dirinya.

Wu Yifan sangat terkejut atas permintaan sang istri dan bersikeras tetap ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya. Sampai akhirnya Yixing setuju untuk tetap menjadi istrinya asal Yifan mau mencari wanita lain.

Pertemuan Yifan dengan Tao bermula saat Yifan harus mengurusi perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang dan menginap di hotel milik yeoja berkebangsaan China bernama Huang Zi Tao yang saat itu memang sengaja ada untuk menyambut secara langsung Yifan beserta rombongan yang datang ke hotelnya dan menjadikan hotel miliknya sebagai tempat pertemuan perusahaan Yifan dengan rekan bisnisnya dari berbagai negara.

Perkenalan antara Yifan dan Tao kemudian berlanjut sampai mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Saat itu Yixing tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun kepada suaminya itu yang terlampau sering mengunjungi Jepang dengan alasan pekerjaan yang tak sepenuhnya benar. Terkadang Yifan datang ke Jepang memang sengaja hanya untuk bertemu dengan Tao.

_Menyingkir.__.._

Adalah kata yang sempat terlintas dibenak Tao. Bukannya ia tak tahu bahwa namja yang sedang menjalin kasih dengannya adalah namja yang sudah berkeluarga. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia juga jatuh cinta pada namja yang sama?. Namja yang juga dicintai oleh Yixing,- Yifan yang juga mencintai dirinya.

Begitulah rumitnya sebentuk rasa bernama cinta jika ia sudah sanggup membagi rasa ketika kesetiaan bukanlah satu hal mutlak yang dibutuhkan untuk menyempurnakan bagian kehidupan yang hilang.

Tak bisa disalahkan jika Yifan menaruh hati pada yeoja lain, dan yeoja itu adalah Huang Zi Tao. Yeoja berparas cantik, berperangai lembut dan sangat begitu sempurna untuk melengkapi kekosongan hatinya. Sebenarnya jauh di kedalam hati Yifan, ia menyadari betul bahwa Tao tidaklah sebanding dan bisa melebihi istrinya-Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga, Yixing-lah satu-satunya yeoja yang sanggup menjalani hidup bersama dirinya mulai dari nol sampai akhirnya bisa meraih sukses seperti saat ini. Yixing-lah satu-satunya yeoja yang sangat setia menemani hari-harinya, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sama seperti janji yang mereka ucapkan dulu saat pengucapan janji pernikahan mereka 7 tahun silam.

Tapi terkadang Yifan-pun tak bisa membohongi dirinya yang rindu akan suara keramaian anak-anaknya di rumah megah yang selama ini dirinya dan Yixing tinggali. Tapi benar sungguh adanya bahwa Yifan tak sedikitpun kecewa akan pernikahannya dengan Yixing yang belum juga menghasilkan buah cinta. Hanya saja, entah mengapa pertemuannya dengan yeoja bernama Huang Zi Tao seperti mengisi sedikit celah dalam hatinya. Apakah ini artinya bahwa dia bukanlah seorang suami yang setia seperti janji yang ia ucapkan pada hari pernikahannya?. Setia sampai maut memisahkan dirinya dengan Yixing.

_Pernikahan terselubung._

Mungkin itulah yang pantas untuk diceritakan dari kisah cinta terlarang antara Yifan dan Tao. Pernikahan itu akhirnya terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing. Yifan tak sanggup untuk mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Ia tak sanggup untuk melukai malaikat hidupnya, Yixing. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sadar betul bahwa keputusan dan tindakannya menikah dengan Tao tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing adalah kesalahan besar yang kelak akan menjadi prahara dalam ruamah tangganya sendiri. Tapi salahkah dirinya, jika ia merasa bahwa Tao dan kehadiran putra sulungnya dari hasil pernikahan mereka adalah pelengkap kebahagiaan dalam kehidupannya?. Walau pada kenyataannya pasti akan ada yang terluka, pasti akan ada yang menangis. Dialah Yixing, _Angel without wings._

Sudah hampir tiga tahun hubungan yang Yifan dan Tao jalani, mulai dari mereka berkenalan hingga akhirnya mereka mempunyai seorang putra. Semua cerita kemesraan dan keindahan rumah tangga lain yang Yifan miliki dapat tersimpan rapih, sampai akhirnya ia terjerat sendiri dalam rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam karena telah mengkhianati kesetiaan yang telah Yixing berikan sampai detik ini dan membawanya untuk berterus terang akan keadaan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi istri yang selama ini telah ia bohongi.

Keadaan yang kian memburuk paska pernyataan yang diberikan Yifan bahwa ia telah menikah tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing, membuat Tao tersadar bahwa jika ia yang berada di posisi Yixing yang tiap hari menangis pastilah amat menyakitkan. Tao sadar bahwa kehadiran dirinya dan putranya di rumah itu hanya akan membuat semuanya terasa kelabu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa hina karena telah hadir dalam rumah tangga Yifan-Yixing sebagai orang ketiga. Ia telah dibutakan akan cinta terlarangnya kepada Yifan.

"Yixing oenni…"suara yeoja yang lebih terdengar seperti desiran angin menyadarkan Yixing yang sedari tadi termangu di taman rumah seorang diri.

Ditatapnya yeoja berparas cantik yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil. "Mau pergi kemana kau, Tao-shii?". Tanyanya saat tersadar Tao membawa koper.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku tak selayaknya ada dan tinggal disini" jawab Tao dengan wajah merunduk dalam tak berani menatap lekat wajah Yixing yang nampak damai. Tapi, Tao tahu bahwa hati yeoja dihadapannya sedang tak menentu.

"Kau bicara apa?. Rumah ini juga adalah rumahmu. Rumah kita bersama".

Jawaban dari Yixing itu benar-benar membuat Tao semakin tersadar betapa baik dan lembutnya hati Yixing sekaligus telah berhasil membuat hati Tao semakin nelangsa dan merasa begitu bersalah telah hadir dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Yifan-Yixing. Air mata terbit dari kedua mata yang nampak sendu.

"Oenni, mianhe. Jeomgmal mianheyo. Aku…aku memang tak punya hati sampai tega membuat rumah tanggamu seperti ini. Aku…" Tao terisak dalam kesedihannya dan tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dengan lembutnya tangan Yixing menggengam tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Semua ini bukan mutlak salahmu. Ini juga salahku. Kita lupakan masa lalu dan kita tata masa depan kita yang lebih baik lagi, arrasso!. Kau jangan pergi dari sini".

"Tapi.." Tao mencoba menolak semua kebaikan Yixing.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga" sergah Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku menggendong putramu?. Aku sangat ingin mencoba menggendongnya".

"Tentu, oenni boleh menggendongnya kapanpun kau mau" jawab Tao sambil menyerahkan tubuh bayi mungil dari dekapannya.

Terpancar jelas kebahagiaan di wajah Yixing saat menimang bayi lelaki itu."Siapa nama bayi tampan ini?" tanyanya sambil sesekali mencium pipi tembam sang bayi. Ia membawa bayi itu masuk kedalam dan duduk di sofa sedangkan Tao mengikutinya.

"Jongin…" jawab Tao ragu untuk menyebut nama lengkap putranya.

"Ah…Jongin. Wu Jongin. Nama yang sangat pantas untuk putramu ini" seru Yixing bahagia.

Tao hanya dapat memandang haru kepada Yixing yang tanpa ragu menyebut nama lengkap Jongin. Tao tak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya ia menggambarkan kebaikan hati wanita bernama Yixing. Wanita tangguh yang masih bisa tersenyum saat menggendong bayi hasil pernikahan suaminya dengan yeoja lain, terlebih wanita yang sanggup menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa suaminya telah membagi hati dengan yeoja lain. Sungguh bagi Tao, Yixing adalah wanita yang luar biasa.

"Apakah aku juga boleh menganggap Jongin sebagai… anakku juga?" tanya Yixing tersendat karena takut melukai perasaan Tao.

"Tentu oenni. Anakku juga anakmu. Dan kelak jika oenni mempunyai anak, maka anakmu juga adalah anakku" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum memandangi Yixing yang tengah menatap dirinya.

"Gomawo, Tao-shii" balasnya penuh haru. "Aku sadar, mengapa Yifan menikahimu". Ujar Yixing. Tao hanya memandang aneh kepadanya. "Karena ternyata kau adalah wanita yang sangat baik".

"Bagi Yifan oppa, kau-lah malaikatnya" balas Tao.

"Tapi kau dan Jongin-lah yang menyempurnakan kehidupannya" ujar Yixing.

"Dan kalianlah kebahagiaanku". Tiba-tiba Yifan berada ditengah-tengah mereka. "Maafkan aku, karena akulah semua ini terjadi" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita sesali lagi. Berjanjilah, bahwa mulai hari ini, apapun yang terjadi kita tetaplah keluarga" ujar Yixing yang membawa angin segar bagi rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

**The End...**

**Hahahahaahhahahaha tapi bohong...serius amat bacanya!~**

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian di chapter ini, readers?. Jujur saja aku sendiri sampai gemetaran membayangkan kekalutan dalam rumah tangga.

Kira-kira, dari sekian banyak para pembaca yang mayoritas seorang perempuan, bisakah kalian menerima dengan lapangan dada saat kekasih ataupun suami kalian berbagi hati dengan perempuan lain?.

Jangankan kekasih ataupun suami yang berbagi hati, bahkan namja yang statusnya cuma baru dekat saja jika sudah mendekati perempuan lain rasanya tak rela._ Hahahahahhahahahha, right?_

Dan akhirnya, saya tidak bosan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan tetap meminta dukungan dari para pembaca semua.

_~Happy holiday ~ _


	5. The Fate Chapter 5 : The Crushing Heart

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 5: The Crushing Heart ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

For Casts Luhan, Tao, Yixing as Yeoja (GS), and for the others as namja

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian.

Semua yang telah terjadi dan pada awalnya Yixing terima sebagai takdir bahwa dirinya tidaklah bisa mengandung. Bukan, bukan karena Yixing maupun Yifan mandul, hanya mungkin tuhan telah menakdirkan bahwa kehidupan yang harus mereka jalani adalah seperti ini.

Tuhan hadirkan kehidupan baru yang membawa kebahagiaan pada rahim Yixing, yeoja yang begitu tabah menjalani kehidupannya kini tengah mengandung buah cinta antara dirinya dan Yifan yang sudah lama dinanti.

Kelahiran putra tuan Wu yang kedua, tapi sebenarnya merupakan putra pertama hasil pernikahan dari dirinya dan Yifan, benar-benar membuat kebahagiaan di rumah mereka bertambah. Ramai, hangat, bahagia begitu terasa dengan hadirnya bayi mungil bermata coklat. Dia-lah Wu Sehun.

Yixing mengasihi Kai tanpa beda dan sekat. Ia memperlakukan Kai sama seperti ia memperlakukan putra kandungnya, Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Tao, ia memperlakukan Sehun seperti ia memperlakukan Kai, putra kandungnya.

Betapa harmonisnya keluarga besar Wu terlebih melihat keakraban kedua putra Yifan, Wu Jongin yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai dan Wu Sehun. Kai adalah sosok Hyung yang selalu ada untuk Sehun. Ia sanggup menjaga Sehun dengan baik, ia juga sangat perhatian kepada dongsaengnya. Sedangkan Sehun adalah sosok dongsaeng yang manja dan menggemaskan bagi Kai. _Baby __Sehunie_ sangatlah suka meminta perhatian lebih dari Kai. Intinya, Kai dan Sehun tak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain. Mereka begitu akrab dan dekat.

Sampai suatu hari, saat usia keduanya makin beranjak besar, Kai beranjak 7 tahun dan Sehun genap berusia 5 tahun dan bisa mengerti perkataan satu sama lain serta sanggup membaca keadaan, keharmonisan kedua anaknya mulai renggang.

Awalnya semua rengekan Sehun kepada Yixing dianggap sebagai rengekan biasa yang merasa jauh dari ayahnya karena selalu tinggal bersama Tao dan Kai yang terkadang berada di Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis dan hal itu berhasil membuat Sehun cemburu. Sehun merasa bahwa Appa-nya lebih mementingkan Tao dan Kai.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika Sehun berfikiran seperti itu. semua ini bermula saat suatu hari ia mendapati Umma-nya, Yixing tersungkur tak sadarkan diri saat di rumah tak ada siapapun juga, hanya ada dirinya dan kedua staff kepercayaan rumahnya yang sudah Sehun kenal baik, dialah sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun kembali mendapati sang umma jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Rasa sakit Sehun yang tak bisa digambarkan adalah saat ia melihat selang-selang infuse berjuluran pada tubuh umma-nya, rasa takut kehilangan karena melihat umma-nya tertidur tak sadarkan diri sampai berhari-hari. Dan ia hanya bisa membagi itu semua dengan kedua orang kepercayaan Appanya, yaitu sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin.

Ia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Kai, Hyungnya yang selalu ada untuknya tapi di saat ia benar-benar rapuh mengapa Kai tak ada untuknya?, Ia mulai mempertanyakan kasih sayang dari umma-nya yang lain. Umma yang selalu ada saat Yixing, umma kandungnya tak ada disampingnya. Tapi dimanakah Tao umma saat ini?. dan Appa-nya…entahlah, kadang Sehun merasa bahwa Appa-nya memang lebih sayang kepada Kai dibanding dirinya. Buktinya Appa-nya jauh lebih sering bersama Kai dan Taol umma dibanding bersama dirinya dan Yixing, umma-nya. Ah…benar-benar yang saat ini bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah menangis.

"Suho Ahjusii, kapan Appa, Umma dan Hyung akan pulang?" tanya Sehun kepada sekertaris Suho yang masih setia menggendongnya untuk melihat tubuh Ny. Yixing yang sudah 3 hari koma.

"Sebentar lagi mereka semua akan pulang" jawab Sekertaris Suho. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri bahwa Tn. Wu Yifan, Ny. Tao dan tuan muda Kai akan segera datang, karena saat ini Jepang sedang di landa cuaca buruk sehingga akses komunikasi dan penerbangan terganggu.

"Kenapa umma tertidur begitu lama?. Apa umma sudah tidak mau melihat Sehun lagi?" tanya Sehun kepada Sekertaris Suho yang saat ini sedang memandang sendu pada wajah _innocent _dirinya.

"Umma tuan muda pasti sebentar lagi bangun"

"Kapan umma bangun?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Sekertaris Suho nampak memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang tak bisa ia pastikan. Sampai akhirnya seorang suster menghampirinya.

"Apa keluarga dari Ny. Yixing sudah ada?"

"Belum. Memang ada apa suster?" tanya Sekertaris Suho.

"Ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh dokter".

"Tn. Xiumin, bawalah tuan muda Sehun dulu" pinta sekertaris Suho kepada namja yang sedari tadi ada disampingnya. Sang ajudan mengangguk mantap sambil mengambil alih Sehun dari dekapan sekertaris Suho. "Tuan muda berjalan-jalanlah dulu dengan Xiumin ahjusii" ujarnya yang langsung diangguki oleh Sehun sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Sekertaris Suho hanya dapat memandangi tubuh Ny. Yixing dari kaca bening pembatas. Fikirannya menjadi kalut saat mendengar penjelasan dokter bahwa penyakit kanker otak yang diderita istri pertama Tn. Wu Yifan telah melumpuhkan sebagian besar saraf motorik dan sensorik. Dan saat ini tingkat kesadarannya belum juga membaik. Dan baru diketahui, bahwa sebenarnya dibalik semua senyum yang selama ini diperlihatkan oleh Ny. Yixing adalah kebohongan semata, karena nyatanya ia lebih memilih memendam semua luka hatinya. Tekanan batin yang selama ini dideritanya akibat pernikahan suaminya dengan yeoja lain adalah penyumbang terbesar memburuknya kesehatan Ny. Yixing.

Sekertaris Suho tersadar saat detak jantung Ny. Yixing menurun tajam dikisaran angka 50. Ia segera berlari meminta pertolongan medis dan dengan segera tim dokter dan suster-pun memberi pertolongan, dan disaat genting itu pula-lah ajudan Xiumin datang bersama Sehun. Seakan dapat membaca situasi dengan cepat, Sehun memahami bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi kepada umma-nya didalam ruangan sana. Air mata segera meleleh hebat dari kedua mata anak kecil itu. ia meronta sekuat yang dia bisa saat ajudan Xiumin membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk menjauh dari tempat itu atas perintah sekertaris Suho.

Tangisan dari bibir Sehun semakin keras seiring detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ajudan Xiumin nampak kewalahan menghadapi amukan Sehun yang begitu kuat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ajudan Xiumin dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sekertaris Suho meraup kedua tangannya ke wajah. Semburat kesedihan dan rasa frustasi begitu lekat pada wajah sang sekertaris, dan baru saja ajudan Xiumin sadari bahwa tanda garis panjang terlihat pada layar alat pendeteksi detak jantung.

Pintu kamar rawat-pun segera terbuka, tim dokter dan suster nampak muram. "Maaf kami sudah berusaha semampu kami" ujar salah seorang dokter kepada sekertaris Suho yang langsung meneteskan air mata.

Ajudan Xiumin tak lagi sanggup menahan amukan dari Sehun yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Dekapan kedua tangannya mengendur dari tubuh mungil Sehun dan membiarkan anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Tangisan berkepanjangan. Hanya itulah yang terdengar dari Sehun, anak laki-laki kecil yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuh umma-nya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Berbagai usaha telah dilakukan sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin untuk melepaskan dekapan Sehun dari tubuh umma-nya tetap tak bisa. Akhirnya mereka hanya pasrah melihat Sehun terus menangis sepanjang sore itu.

Akhirnya, saat upacara pemakaman akan segera dilaksanakan, barulah Tn. Wu Yifan, Ny, Tao dan Kai datang. Dan tanpa disangka Sehun mulai menolak kehadiran mereka. Berulang kali, Tn. Wu Yifan, Ny. Tao bahkan sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin menjelaskan bahwa keterlambatan mereka saat itu adalah karena Jepang sedang mengalami cuaca buruk hingga akses komunikasi dan penerbangan terganggu, tapi Sehun tetap tak mau tahu karena baginya saat ini umma-nya sudah tiada.

Mulai saat itu, Sehun membenci Appanya, Tao umma dan Kai . Terlebih saat Sehun mengetahui semua cerita rumah tangga orang tuanya dan semakin mengerti bahwa ia dan Kai memanglah bukan saudara kandung, mereka beda umma, mereka dilahirkan dari rahim yang berbeda, tapi satu hal yang memang tak akan bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa mereka tetaplah saudara karena mereka satu Appa, dan Sehun membenci itu.

Dan orang yang bisa mengajak Sehun bicara hanyalah kedua teman baru-nya, yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae alias Chen. Mereka-lah yang menolong dan membawa Sehun untuk sementara waktu tinggal di rumah mereka karena mereka menemukan Sehun seorang diri tertatih di jalan karena ia baru saja terjatuh saat telah usai mengunjungi makam umma-nya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Terima kasih karena masih setia membaca FF ini.

_See You on the next chapter_


	6. The Fate Chapter 6 : The Anger

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 6: The Anger****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

For Casts Luhan, Tao, Yixing as Yeoja (GS), and for the others as namja

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

.

.

.

_Namja kecil berumur 4 tahun sedang tersenyum manis saat seorang namja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya memberikan sebuah bola kecil berwarna biru yang sedari tadi tak berhasil ia gapai dari bawah kursi._

_"__Gomawo, __Kai__hyung" ucapnya manis._

_"__Kenapa __Hunnie__bermain sendiri?, mau hyung temani?" tanya Kai. Terlihat Sehun mengangguk senang terlebih saat hyung-nya menggendong dirinya. "Kajja, kita bermain di taman" ajak Kai._

Tubuh tegap Kai terlonjak kaget, saat ia sadar bahwa bayangan masa lalunya bersama Sehun hanyalah mimpi. Ia termangu seorang diri saat mengingat betapa dekatnya hubungan mereka dulu, jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan saat ini. Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang terseling dengan ruang tengah.

Kai membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan. Seraut wajah Sehun yang penuh kelelahan tengah tertidur pulas. Dirinya sadar saat seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu mendesis pelan. "Hyung…".

Hati Kai bergetar saat Sehun menyebut panggilan itu.

"Aku benci…aku benci Kai hyung, umma".

Kembali hati Kai dibuatnya bergetar, kali ini bukan karena bahagia ia masih dipanggil hyung oleh Sehun, tapi karena Sehun memang benar-benar membencinya seolah tak ada lagi kata maaf untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah disengaja olehnya karena telah meninggalkan Sehun pada saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya.

_"__Sesering apapun kau mengatakan benci padaku, dan sebesar apapun rasa bencimu padaku, aku akan tetap menyayangimu, __Sehun__"_ desisnya. Lalu ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap ruang makan yang begitu lengang. Biasanya saat pagi seperti ini ia melihat Kai tengah duduk sarapan. Buru-buru ia menghapus fikirannya tentang namja itu. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan tidak adanya Kai pagi ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk sarapan karena tak ingin kejadian ia kelaparan saat di sekolah terulang kembali.

Saat sedang menyantap sandwich yang sudah disiapkan, sekertaris Suho datang diiringi ajudan Xiumin. Sekertaris yang selalu tampil rapih itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Sehun.

"Tuan muda Kai menitipkan ini untuk tuan muda".

Diambilnya lipatan kertas dari tangan sang sekertaris. Sehun pun mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut.

_**Makanlah dengan baik. **_

_**Mianhe, karena tak menemanimu sarapan.**_

_**Kai**_

Dicampakkannya kertas itu. Sehun kembali makan dengan tenang. Melihat tak ada reaksi berlebih yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun, sekertaris Suho kembali buka suara.

"Tuan muda Kai-lah yang menyiapkan sarapan ini untuk tuan muda".

Sehun langsung menghentikan makannya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Bilang kepadanya, tak usah berbaik hati kepadaku, karena aku tak suka padanya". Setelah megucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun langsung beranjak setelah sebelumnya mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan ajudan Xiumin.

Kedua staff rumah itu hanya bisa terdiam dalam rundukan badan mereka yang begitu dalam saat Sehun benar-benar beranjak dari ruangan itu. Mereka hanya menatap penuh iba kepada Sehun, namja tampan nan kesepian, dan itulah yang membuat dirinya dapat bersikap begitu dingin dan antipati pada orang disekitarnya, bahkan kepada keluarganya.

Sehun segera menghentikan laju mobilnya saat melihat sebuah mobil audy putih yang ia yakini milik Kai tengah terparkir pada sebuah rumah berpagar kayu nan menjulang tinggi. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah sosok Kai yang tengah berjalan sambil bercakap akrab dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal, gadis yang juga telah membuat hatinya merasakan cinta kembali setelah sekian lama tak terjamah oleh siapapun juga. Xi Luhan, gadis itu nampak bahagia sekali. Sehun marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena Luhan tak lagi pernah berbicara dengannya dengan begitu hangat, bahkan tersenyum padanya-pun tak pernah lagi dilakukannya.

Sehun menyadari bahwa hubungan dirinya dan Luhan tidaklah baik. Ia tak pernah menghiraukan sikap hangat dan sopan Luhan yang menyapanya, jadi wajar jika sekarang Luhan enggan berbaik hati lagi dengannya. Sebenarnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa menyampaikan maksud baik hatinya yang mencintai gadis itu. Ia menyampaikan perasaan cinta dengan cara berbeda. Ia tidak ingin seorangpun tahu bahwa diriya rapuh.

Sehun mencengkram erat stir mobilnya berusaha meredam amarah dan rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan pagi ini. Dari balik kemudinya, ia terus menatap lekat mobil Kai yang sudah melaju kembali. _"Mengapa kau suka sekali mengambil segala sesuatu yang aku sayangi, termasuk __Luhan__"__._ Sehun berharap laju kencang mobilnya dapat sedikit menguapkan amarah dalam dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti inilah kebiasaan Sehun jika ia sedang benar-benar merasa kesepian.

Selepas pulang sekolah hari itu, Sehun segera bergegas untuk berkunjung ke pusara umma-nya, Yixing. Tak lupa ia membawa sebuket bunga lili yang menjadi kesukaan umma-nya. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang selalu ia lakukan. Tapi, langkahnya segera terhenti saat melihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja tengah berdiri di dekat makam umma-nya. Ia tak percaya bahwa mereka adalah Kai dan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Bukan hanya Kai, tapi Luhan juga menoleh kearah Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi umma" jawab Kai tenang.

"Kau bukan putranya" tukas Sehun yang membuat Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya dan memandang wajah Sehun dan Kai bergantian menunjukkan kebingungan dirinya akan hubungan sebenarnya antara Kai dengan Sehun yang tak pernah ia tahu.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" ajak Kai kepada Luhan yang hanya menurut saat Kai menggenggam tangannya.

Sesekali Luhan menengok ke belakang melihat Sehun yang masih termangu dengan kepergian mereka.

Sehun berjongkok dan menyingkirkan buket bunga lili yang ia yakini tadi di bawa oleh Kai sebelum akhirnya ia meletakan buket bunga lili yang ia bawa sendiri. _"Umma, aku membencinya, sangat membencinya. Umma, lihatkan!, ia juga mengambil gadis yang ku suka"._ Kali ini air mata Sehun benar-benar menganak sungai.

Sementara itu,

"Oppa…" desis Luhan memecah kesunyian diantara dirinya dengan Kai saat mereka tengah duduk bersama di kafe.

"Waeyo?. Pasti kau ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian saat kita di pemakaman tadi, bukan?" tanya Kai seolah membaca kebingungan Luhan yang ternyata benar sedang gadis itu fikirkan.

Terlihat gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Melihat Kai kembali terdiam sambil menyeruput kopinya, Luhan angkat bicara. "Ah..mianhe oppa, tak seharusnya aku bertanya akan hal itu"

"Ani…kau berhak bertanya akan hal itu" sergah Kai. "Aku dan Sehun adalah saudara".

Luhan merasa tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar pengakuan Kai yang mengejutkan. Ah…Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pernah berkeluh kesah akan sifat Sehun yang sangat dingin dan membuatnya tidak ingin bersinggungan dengan namja itu. Ternyata selama ini ia berkeluh kesah pada hyung-nya Sehun, Kai.

Luhan dapat melihat jelas kesedihan dari wajah Kai, entah karena apa. Tapi yang jelas dapat ia simpulkan bahwa hubungan Kai dengan Sehun tidaklah baik. Semua ini tergambar dari percakapan mereka berdua yang begitu dingin saat di pemakaman tadi.

Belum sempat Kai menyapa Sehun, namja dihadapannya telah lebih dulu buka suara dengan nada dinginnya yang bercampur marah. "Apa maksudmu datang ke makam umma?".

"Memangnya kenapa?, apa salahnya?. Aku juga putranya" jawab Kai tenang.

"Berapa kali ku bilang padamu, kau bukan putra umma".

"Aku tahu, aku bukan putra kandung Yixing umma. Tapi, yang harus kau pahami juga, bahwa kita satu appa, dan itu tak akan bisa mengubah keadaaan walau sebenci apapun kau kepadaku".

"Cukup!. Hentikan semua omong kosongmu" teriak Sehun.

Suara Sehun benar-benar menggema di rumah megah itu dan membuat Sekertaris Suho serta ajudan Xiumin mendatangi asal suara dan mendapati kedua tuan muda itu tengah bersitegang.

"Kau tak berhak datang ke makam umma, apalagi membawa orang asing seperti gadis itu".

"Kau bilang Luhan gadis asing?. Kau yakin?. Bukankah dia gadis yang kau suka?".

Mendengar ucapan Kai, wajah Sehun memerah padam menahan gejolak amarahnya. Sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa Kai tahu tentang perasaanya kepada gadis itu.

"Cepat kau pergi dari sini. Aku benci melihatmu!" tukas Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia menaiki anak tangga dan membiarkan Kai berdiri terdiam.

"Tuan muda…" desis Sekertaris Suho saat melihat Kai akan beranjak keluar dari rumah. "Mau kemana tuan muda selarut ini?".

Kai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sekertaris Suho yang begitu khawatir. "Tenanglah. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sedang marah padaku dan tak ingin diganggu, karena itu sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Bila ada yang suatu hal yang terjadi pada Sehun, cepat hubungi aku" ujar Kai sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari ini Kai dan Sehun tidak lagi tinggal bersama di rumah. Kai memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen miliknya yang Appa-nya berikan dan selalu ia gunakan setiap kali ia datang berkunjung ke Korea hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk Sehun.

Luhan duduk manis di ruang tengah apartemen sambil menunggu Kai yang sedang berganti pakaian karena mereka baru saja usai melewati jalan-jalan bersama di hari minggu. Ini menjadi hal yang biasa mereka lakukan bersama bila ada waktu senggang.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri. Ia merasa menjadi yeoja paling beruntung karena bisa berdekatan dengan Kai, namja yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu populer di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya karena ketampanannya, Kai juga dikenal akan kepribadiannya yang tenang dan ramah. Sejenak ia melirik kepada pigura kecil yang terletak di samping sofa. Sebuah foto masa remaja Kai dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Pantas ia begitu tampan, ternyata Appa-nya berparas tampan dan umma-nya begitu cantik" ia meletakan kembali pigura itu pada tempatnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu menggetarkan romansa pada hati setiap yeoja yang melihatnya. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan merasa dirinya adalah yeoja yang paling beruntung karena selalu mendapatkan senyuman namja yang belakangan ini baru ia sadari, bahwa hatinya telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada namja dihadapannya. Ia tak lagi mampu mengelak bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta oleh semua pesona yang Kai punya.

Kai segera mengangkat telfon saat ponselnya berbunyi. "Yoboseyo…..".

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai segera menutup telfonnya dan nampak kisruh. "Luhan, mari ikut denganku" ajaknya sambil menggamit tangan sang gadis.

Tak ada pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan. Ia mengikuti kemana saja Kai membawanya. Ia merasa bahagia, asalkan ia bisa berdekatan dengan namja ini.

Luhan menjajari langkah Kai memasuki sebuah rumah yang begitu megah, tenang dan sepi seolah tak ada kehidupan yang menyentuhnya. Dua orang staff rumah yang tak lain sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin langsung membungkuk dalam menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa Sehun jatuh sakit?" tanya Kai seperti menyelidik. Setiap katanya menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia benar-benar khawatir.

"3 malam yang lalu, kami hanya menemukan tuan muda Sehun pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat" jelas sekertaris Han.

"Mabuk? Sehun mabuk?" tanya Kai seolah tak percaya.

"Benar tuan".

"Apa yang membuat Sehun bertindak seperti itu?. Bukankah Sehun belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya?"

"Benar tuan, kami belum pernah melihat tuan muda Sehun mabuk sebelumnya. Dan kami tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dialami oleh tuan muda". Jawab sekertaris Suho.

"Bukankah anda bertugas untuk mengawasi Sehun ketika berada diluar?. Dengan siapa ia pergi mabuk?". Kali ini Kai bertanya pada namja yang berada di samping sekertaris Suho.

"Maaf tuan muda Kai. Saya jarang mengantar tuan muda Sehun kemanapun ia pergi karena tuan muda selalu menolaknya. Saya tidak bisa berbuat lebih". Jelas ajudan Xiumin.

Kai seakan teringat akan kedua sahabat karib Sehun. "Cepat hubungi Chen dan Chanyeol. Minta mereka untuk datang kemari".

"Baik tuan" jawab kedua staff tersebut.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kai begitu menakutkan saat ia sedang marah. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah Kai menaiki anak tangga. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah kamar berpintu merah marun, dan dibukanya pintu itu.

Sehun tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Kantung matanya yang menghitam menandakan ia begitu kelelahan dan pucat wajahnya menandakan ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Kai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia mengenggam lembut tangan pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Sehun, hyung datang" desis Kai. Gerakan lembut tangan Kai yang mengusap punggung tangan kanan Sehun, membuat si empunya terbangun.

Wajahnya sendu dan tak bergairah, terlebih saat melihat Kai dihadapannya membuat hatinya kembali mengeras. Ia begitu dingin menatap Kai. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Kai. "Pergilah. Aku tak sudi kau kasihani". Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kai yang ia tahu pasti terluka karena ucapannya.

"Baiklah, bila itu maumu" jawab Kai sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun tersadar bahwa ada orang lain di antara percakapan ia dengan Kai. Ia menatap Luhan sejenak lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Temanilah Sehun sejenak" pinta Kai pada Luhan.

"Oppa, aku tak mau" tolak Luhan yang segan karena telah melihat sikap antipatinya Sehun.

"Hanya sebentar, arrasso". Sebelum Luhan menolaknya kembali, Kai sudah lebih dulu bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua. Luhan hanya diam berdiri mematung, sedangkan Sehun sedang sibuk menata fikiran dan hatinya yang kacau karena gadis yang kini sedang bersamanya. Sehun sadar bahwa salah satu alasan ia sakit adalah lantaran karena gadis yang disukainya santer dikabarkan telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kai. Mungkin terdengar sedikit konyol, tapi mau dikata apa jika cinta memang bisa membuat manusia merasa remuk dalam jangka waktu sekejap saja. Selain perasaan cintanya yang kandas, rasa rindu yang terlalu pada umma-nya pun membuat ia tak mampu lagi berdiri untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah masa lalunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai kembali masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Kedatangan Kai tentulah menjadi penyelamat bagi Luhan yang mati rasa karena kedinginan sikap Sehun yang lebih dari biasanya.

"Sehun, makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu" ujar Kai sambil meletakkan nampan itu didekat Sehun. Tapi namja yang diajaknya bicara hanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sekertaris Suho masuk menghadap Kai. "Mereka sudah datang tuan".

Setelah mengatakan kepada sekertaris Suho bahwa ia segera akan menemui tamu yang dimaksud, sang sekertaris-pun keluar.

"Kalau kau tak mau makan karena ada aku, biarlah Luhan menemanimu, arrasso" ujar Kai sambil mendudukan Luhan di tempat yang tadi ia duduki.

Luhan merutuki keputusan Kai yang kembali membuat ia harus berhadapan dengan Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri buka suara. "Sehun, makanlah walaupun sedikit, setidaknya dapat membuatmu sedikit bertenaga". Ia menyodorkan sesendok sup tersebut kepada Sehun

Sehun melirik tajam kepada Luhan. Ommona…rasanya jantung Luhan mau meloncat keluar karena Sehun memang benar-benar terlihat menakutkan. Tapi tak disangka, Sehun mau membuka mulutnya juga dan memakan sup tersebut.

Sebuah senyum manis yang selama ini Sehun rindukan dari Luhan untuknya, akhirnya ia dapatkan juga hari ini. Karena melihat pertanda baik Sehun mau menyentuh makanan, dengan semangat Luhan membantu agar tubuh Sehun dapat duduk bersender. Tiba-tiba saja, entah mengapa Luhan merasa iba melihat keadaan Sehun yang begitu mengenaskan baginya.

Sehun menolak jika harus menghabiskan sup itu, walaupun ia sangat menyukainya. Ia memilih untuk minum dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kembali keterdiaman menjalari kamar besar milik Sehun. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil memandangi langit biru dari jendela kamar Sehun. Sedangkan namja yang terbaring lemah itu memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap.

Ada ribuan kuntum bunga pada hati Sehun yang kembali menguncup setelah beberapa hari lalu berguguran. Semua ini karena kehadiran Luhan didekatnya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kuncup bunga itu tak akan bermekaran. Tapi setidaknya biarkanlah ia memiliki sedikit kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasa sejak sekian lama.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan saat iris matanya tertumpu pada pigura foto yang tergletak di meja nakas memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil dipangku oleh seorang wanita dan terdapat seorang namja yang langsung ia kenali bahwa namja itu pastilah appa dari Kai dan Sehun. Tapi Luhan kembali tersadar saat ia memperhatikan foto yang ia pegang, wanita dalam foto itu berbeda dengan wanita yang ia lihat pada foto keluarga Kai.

"Bukankah mereka saudara?, lalu mengapa mereka berfoto dengan wanita yang berbeda?" batinnya.

Di lain detik akhirnya dapat Luhan terka bahwa mungkin pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Kai adalah karena mereka berbeda umma.

Di ruang tengah lantai satu kediaman keluarga Wu, nampak ketiga namja tengah duduk bersama.

"Benar, kalian tidak pergi untuk minum bersama Sehun saat itu?" tanya Kai seolah ingin memastikan.

"Kami benar-benar tidak pergi bersamanya hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalian yakin tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sehun?"tanya Kai kembali menyelidik.

"Walau kami teman dekat Sehun dari kecil, tapi ia begitu tertutup kepada kami mengenai masalah pribadinya. Ia jarang sekali bercerita tentang apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia rasakan. Jika ia mau berbagi, maka kami siap membantunya bahkan jika hanya jadi pendengar. Jika pun tidak, kami tak pernah memaksa ia untuk mengatakannya". Jelas Chen yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol tanda sependapat.

Mendengar penjelasan dari kedua teman Sehun tersebut membuat Kai kembali memutar otaknya tentang prilaku Sehun yang tak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya karena Kai tahu bahwa Sehun bukanlah seorang peminum.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Terima kasih karena masih setia membaca FF ini.**

**Maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan. ****_Reviews_**** dari para pembaca sangat berharga agar FF ini lebih baik lagi.**

**Saya menghargai pendapat para pembaca yang mengungkapkan rasa suka ataupun ketidaksukaannya. Saya tidak bisa memberikan keterangan tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan antara Kai dengan Sehun, dan apakah Luhan akan berakhir dengan Kai atau Sehun. Para pembaca bisa menemukannya sendiri di ****_chapter-chapter_**** selanjutnya. Bersabar ya, readers.**

**Jika memungkinkan, nanti diakhir cerita saya akan mengulas sedikit cerita dibalik FF ini dan hikmah apa yang bisa kita ambil sesudah membacanya **

**_See You on the next chapter_**


	7. The Fate Chapter 7 : April, 12

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 7: April, 12 ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

For Casts Luhan, Tao, Yixing as Yeoja (GS), and for the others as namja

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Sehun, kau sudah datang" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya yang nampak terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yeoja itu sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya menata meja makan yang nampak indah dengan kilauan api kecil lilin dan beberapa bunga mawar putih yang semerbak meruak wangi.

Sehun tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berlebih mendapati sosok yeoja yang merupakan umma kandung Kai tersebut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke ruang keluarga yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan mendapati Kai dan sang appa tengah tertawa dan berbincang bersama penuh kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak lama.

Kai yang sadar akan kehadiran Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya. "Sehun, kau sudah datang?" sapanya yang diikuti oleh tatapan sang appa yang juga baru tahu bahwa salah satu putranya telah datang. Kai dan appa-nya: Wu Yifan, berjalan bersama mendekati Sehun yang mengelak untuk memandang mereka.

"Ada apa kalian semua datang kesini?" sambutnya dingin. Penyambutan yang benar-benar tidak mengenakan hati itu di berikannya untuk mereka, terlebih kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah hampir 3 tahun tak ia jumpai.

"Kami datang untuk bersama merayakan ulang tahun-mu" jawab Wu Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Tepat pada malam 12 April tahun ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun yang ke 17. Bagi Sehun tak ada yang spesial dari ulang tahunnya pada tahun ini maupun tahun-tahun sebelumnya, walaupun kedua orang tuanya datang sekalipun tak akan merubah suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau.

"Cish…" Sehun mendecih. "Sangat aneh" tanggap Sehun dan membuat semua orang disana bingung. "Tiba-tiba kalian semua datang kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku yakin, kalian mempunyai maksud tertentu".

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?. Bukankah sudah sepantasnya kami keluargamu memberikan hari yang indah dan spesial di ulang tahunmu" ujar Kai.

"Mengapa harus hari ini kalian berbuat baik padaku?, dan mengapa baru merayakan ulang tahun bersama tahun ini?, bukankah itu sangat aneh".

Tak ada yang bisa mereka jawab untuk pembelaan diri. Yifan, Tao dan Kai memang tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Sehun bersama lantaran sikap dingin dan penolakan Sehun yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan menyakitkan hati. Mereka tak kuasa jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan kedinginan dan kemarahan Sehun. Oleh karena itu, disetiap tahunnya mereka hanya memberikan hadiah dan ucapan tanpa bisa bertemu Sehun secara langsung. Bukan, bukan karena mereka semua tinggal di Jepang, semua itu mereka lakukan lantaran Sehun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan akan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Kalian semua tak perlu susah-susah untuk datang ke Korea dan menemuiku karena semua yang kalian lakukan sia-sia. Aku tak butuh hadiah, perayaan, bahkan jika hanya sekedar ucapan selamat dari kalian, terlebih aku tak butuh kedatangan kalian. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian semua pulanglah ke Jepang". Bibir Sehun begitu lancar mengucapkan serentetan kalimat yang menyakitkan itu.

"Dan kau Kai, tak perlu menghadirkan hari indah dalam hidupku, karena yang menjadi sumber ketidakbahagiaanku adalah dirimu" ungkap Sehun kemudian. "Dan Umma-mu" sambungnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Berhenti!" Kai buka suara dengan nada amarah yang ia tekan. "Belum cukupkah semua ini membuktikan betapa sayangnya kami padamu?. Bisakah sedikit saja kau berkata sopan kepada kedua orang tua kita?. Kenapa kau selalu saja membalas semua kebaikan ini dengan sikap dinginmu?" teriak Kai.

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa. Aku tak peduli" balas Sehun sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai menyusul dari belakang, sedangkan appanya berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang tengah menangis dipelukannya, dan kedua staaf rumah kelurga Wu, Sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa terdiam.

**BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar. Kai menatap nanar kepada Sehun yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Hentikan semua kekasaran dan ketidaksopananmu!" bentak Kai.

"Kau fikir, kau sopan masuk kekamar orang lain dengan sikap seperti ini?" balas Sehun.

Kali ini habis sudah kesabaran Kai menghadapi Sehun. Kini amarahnya telah terpancing. "Kau boleh membenciku, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghargai Appa dan umma yang sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan menyiapkan semua ini untukmu" geram Kai yang kesal karena sikap Sehun yang tak juga melunak. Padahal malam ini mereka menyiapkan makan malam bersama.

"Aku tak meminta kalian untuk melakukan semua itu" tukas Sehun

"Kau!" teriak Kai sambil menarik kerah baju Sehun. Dan satu pukulan keras menghantam pipi kanan Sehun dan membuat namja yang ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding Kai itu langsung rubuh di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tak ada lagi bingkisan. Yang saat ini Sehun terima adalah pukulan bertubi-tubi pada pipi dan badannya yang sudah melemah sebelum semua ini terjadi. Darah segar hadir pada sudut bibir Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun membalik keadaan. Ia memukul pipi kanan Kai dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. "Sudah ku katakan berulang kali bahwa aku sangat membenci kalian semua. Dan sudah ku katakan bahwa kau bukanlah hyung-ku dan umma-mu bukanlah umma-ku" tukas Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terasa semakin memburu.

Kai pun mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia terbatuk sejenak dan tak dinyana darah segarpun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pukulan Sehun cukup menyakitkan. "Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau membenciku?"

"Sampai mati" desis Sehun.

**Bug****h!...**

Pukulan keras dari Kai kembali dilayangkan dan menghantam tubuh Sehun dan terjadilah adegan saling menjatuhkan dan menyakiti dengan pukulan-pukulan yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Memar pada wajah dan tubuh Sehun jauh lebih parah jika dibanding memar yang terjadi pada Kai. Setelah sekian lama baku hantam, akhirnya keadaan dikuasai kembali oleh Kai yang kini masih dalam keadaan benar-benar marah. Kai masih terlihat kuat untuk memukuli Sehun yang berada dibawahnya. Sedangkan keadaan Sehun sudah sangat lemah dan mengenaskan.

"Jika itu maumu, akan aku penuhi. Kau tahu rasanya dibenci olehmu sangatlah menyakitkan" ujar Kai masih sambil menarik kerah baju Sehun.

Terlihat Sehun menampilkan senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan. "Ternyata butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuatmu sadar bahwa aku benar-benar membencimu" desis Sehun seakan menantang kembali amarah Kai yang sedari tadi belum padam.

"Kau!" pekik Kai dan segera melayangkan kembali sebuah pukulan.

**BUGH!**

Aneh…tak ada rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuh Sehun, padahal ia sadar bahwa pukulan Kai tadi pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Ia segera membuka matanya, saat semua orang berteriak.

"Umma!" pekik Kai.

Dengan segera Sehun membuka kedua matanya.

"Chagi-a" pekik Yifan.

"Nyonya" pekik sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin.

Akhirnya Sehun tersadar bahwa tubuh yeoja bernama Tao itu ambruk didekatnya. Yeoja itu telah menghalau pukulan keras dari putranya sendiri demi melindungi Sehun.

Kai menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mendekap tubuh yeoja yang merupakan umma-nya sudah tak berkutik lagi. Entah mengapa, rasanya Sehun seperti kembali diajak mengenang kejadian 10 tahun silam saat umma-nya meninggalkan dirinya. Ada rasa bersalah yang untuk pertama kali menjalari hatinya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat Kai dan Appanya tak lagi peduli padanya dan segera pergi membawa tubuh yeoja itu. Dan diruangan itu hanya tinggal ada dirinya dan sekertaris Suho yang masih telaten mengurusi tubuh memarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 hari kemudian.

Tao telah kembali ke rumah walau masih dalam keadaan lemah. Kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sedang kelelahan beberapa hari lalu, di tambah karena pukulan telak dari putranya sendiri, Kai yang mengenai dirinya secara tak sengaja benar-benar telah membuat Tao terkapar lama di rumah sakit, terlebih beban fikirannya tentang Sehun yang masih belum bisa menerima kembali kehadiran keluarganya dalam hidupnya. Bahkan selama ia di rawat di rumah sakit, anak itu belum pernah sekalipun menjenguknya.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Tao kepada Kai yang baru saja masuk sambil membawakan nampan yang berisi bubur dan segelas air putih.

Nampak Kai yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan umma-nya tentang Sehun sambil berlagak sibuk menyendokkan bubur untuk Tao.

"Kai, dimana Sehun?" Tao mengulangi kembali pertanyaannya.

Kai mendesah pelan. "Umma tak perlu khawatir dan memikirkan dia. Lebih baik sekarang umma makan dulu".

"Dimana dia?" nada suara Tao mulai meninggi.

"Aku tak tahu" balas Kai sambil terus menatap mangkuk bubur ditangannya. Ia menghindari tatapan umma-nya.

Tao kemudian melirik sekertaris Suho yang berdiri disamping Kai. "Apa kau tahu dimana Sehun?. Tolong panggilkan dia".

"Ceongsahamida Nyonya, tuan muda" ujar sekertaris Suho sambil merundukkan badannya. "Tuan muda Sehun menghilang sejak 3 hari yang lalu dan sampai detik ini kami masih belum bisa melacak keberadaannya" jelasnya.

"Kemana dia?. Mengapa kau tak segera memberi tahu kami?" tanya Tao.

"Maaf Nyonya, keadaan tak memungkinkan kami memberi tahu keluarga".

"Kai, mengapa kau masih saja duduk disini?, cepat cari dia" pinta Tao pada Kai yang masih duduk termenung di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Untuk apa kita mencarinya, umma…bukankah dia meminta kita untuk pergi" jawab Kai.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?. Apa kau sudah tak menyayangi dongsaengmu sendiri, huh? Sehingga kau tak sedikitpun khawatir tentang keberadaannya yang belum bisa ditemukan". Tao nampak marah dengan jawaban dari putranya sendiri.

Nampak Kai hanya terpekur diam. Sepenuhnya ia masih menyadari bahwa ia khawatir akan keberadaan dan keadaan Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun juga terakhir kali ia bertemu Sehun adalah saat pertengkaran beberapa hari lalu.

"Dia membenciku, dan aku bukan Hyung-nya". Entah mengapa Kai bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. Mungkin hatinya masih merasa sakit karena perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan demikian.

"Kalau kau tak mau mencarinya, biar umma yang pergi mencarinya. Kau memang bukan hyung yang baik untuknya" ujar Tao sambil bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja umma-nya katakan, Kai segera meraih kedua tangan ummanya. "Tetaplah disini, umma. Biar aku yang mencarinya".

Dengan cepat Kai berlari keluar rumah dan memacu mobilnya. "_Maafkan aku __Sehun__karena tak menepati janji untuk tetap menyayangi dirimu walau apapun yang terjadi. __Maaf_" sesalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ditanya oleh Kai, baik Chen maupun Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun yang benar-benar pergi tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun. Kai sudah berusaha mencari di seluruh tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Sehun, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Bahkan seluruh akses komunikasi Sehun tak bisa dihubungi. Sehun benar-benar sulit untuk ditemukan.

Sesampainya di rumah malam ini, Kai mendapati Appa-nya sedang terpekur seorang diri di dekat perapian ruang tengah yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama.

"Apa yang sedang Appa lakukan disini?" tanya Kai membuat Yifan tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yifan ringkas. Ia kembali meletakkan pigura yang berisi foto mendiang istrinya yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi kecil ke tempat semula.

"Appa merindukan Yixing umma?"

Terlihat Appanya mengangguk. "Aku rindu dirinya dan juga Sehun". Nampak semburat lelah pada wajah namja paruh baya yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. "Bagaimana?, apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Sehun?"

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Belum Appa". Tak lama kemudian, ponsel milik Kai berbunyi. Nama Chanyeol tertera pada LCD ponselnya. Dengan segera Kai mengangkat telfon.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang". Kai menyudahi percakapan singkatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Keberadaan Sehun sudah ditemukan" jawab Kai. "Appa tunggulah di rumah. Aku akan membawanya pulang".

Lalu Kai segera melesat menembus dinginnya malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa Kai-lah yang meletakkan mantel bulu tebal yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Jika kau sudah mengantuk, sebaiknya tidur di dalam. Tak baik menghabiskan malam di tengah turunnya salju seperti ini" ujar Kai yang terus menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bau Alkohol menyeruak tajam saat ia putuskan untuk ikut duduk bersama Sehun di beranda sebuah bungalow yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tahu bahwa itu merupakan bungalow milik umma-nya Sehun: Yixing.

"Pulanglah" desis Sehun lemah sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu. Appa dan umma menunggu kita di rumah".

"Aku akan tetap disini karena kalian tak juga mau pergi. Biarkan aku sendiri".

"Selama masih ada kami, aku tak akan membiarkan kau sendiri, Sehun".

Mendengar ucapan Kai, Sehun membalikan wajahnya menghadap Kai yang masih menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu. Pulanglah" ujar Sehun yang mulai menutup kedua matanya dengan damai.

"Jika aku pulang, apa kau tak merasa kesepian tinggal disini seorang diri?"

Terlihat Sehun tersenyum miris. Walaupun kedua matanya tertutup, tapi indera pendengarannya masih bisa menangkap jelas suara Kai.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasa tenang untuk tetap bisa mengenang umma" jawabnya.

Kai merasa iba melihat keadaan Sehun yang begitu menyedihkan. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka.

20 menit berlalu, Kai masih setia menemani Sehun yang tertidur sambil terduduk hingga akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membawa Sehun masuk kedalam bungalow karena udara dingin benar-benar menusuk kulitnya. Saat ia akan memapah tubuh Sehun, namja yang tengah tertidur pulas itu terjatuh dari kursinya. Dengan sigap Kai menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak membentur lantai kayu.

"Astaga!" pekik Kai saat tangannya mengusap wajah Sehun yang sangat putih pucat. Kulit Sehun begitu terasa dingin dan Kai baru menyadari bahwa Sehun bukan tertidur tapi ia benar- benar tak sadarkan diri setelah berulang kali Kai mencoba membangunkan dirinya.

Kai sadar bahwa Sehun tak sadarkan diri bukan karena pengaruh alkohol, tapi ini karena Sehun terserang hipotermia. Dengan segera Kai menggendong tubuh Sehun yang sudah dingin dan beku bagai es.

_"__Sehun__, bertahanlah"_ pintanya pada namja yang sudah lemah tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Terima kasih karena masih setia membaca dan me-****_review_**** FF ini.**

**Bagaimana ceritanya?. Yah, keadaan keluarga Kai-Sehun memang belum membaik bahkan lebih parah. Ini bukan akhir ketegangan yang melanda keluarga Wu.**

**Berdo'alah, semoga Sehun dalam FF ini baik-baik saja. ****_Give Your love and attention to Uri Sehun ._**

**_See You on the next chapter_**


	8. The Fate Chapter 8 : The Ending Story

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 8: The Ending Story ****&&&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "The Fate" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~The Fate~

Main Casts : Sehun and Kai

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This Update story~

.

.

.

_"__Sehun__, bangunlah"._

_Usapan lembut pada wajah Sehun membuat dirinya terbangun. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah malaikat yang selama ini dirindukannya: Yixing._

_"__Umma…" desisnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat. Ia memeluk erat tubuh yeoja yang telah melahirkannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Ku mohon, jangan pergi lagi"._

_"__Umma tak pernah pergi. Umma selalu didekatmu, sayang". Katanya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sehun. "__Sehunie__, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?"._

_"__Entahlah umma. Semenjak kepergianmu semuanya berubah. Semuanya sepi dan sendiri. Appa tak lagi memerhatikanku dan lebih memilih bersama mereka daripada tinggal bersamaku"._

_"__Itukah yang selama ini membuatmu membenci mereka?"._

_"__Ne. Aku sangat membenci mereka karena tak ada saat aku dan umma membutuhkan kehadiran mereka" tukas Sehun. "Terlebih, Kai selalu mengambil semua yang ku suka, termasuk Luhan"._

_Yixing memalingkan wajah putranya agar menatap wajahnya. "Dengarkan umma. Semua adalah masa lalu, kau harus bisa menerimanya walau itu menyakitkan, dan umma kenal betul perangai Hyung-mu, dia tidak akan mengambil apapun yang kau sukai sekalipun ia menginginkannya. Jika gadis yang kau sukai itu lebih memilih Kai, itu adalah hak Luhan untuk menentukan pilihan hatinya". Ujarnya membuat Sehun termenung. "Kau ingat saat dulu Kai mengalah dan membiarkanmu memiliki mainan pesawat yang appa berikan untuknya kepadamu, padahal ia sendiri sangat menginginkannya?"._

_Sehun masih bisa mengingat betul kejadian yang di maksud oleh ummanya. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan oleh umma-nya adalah benar._

_"__D__an itu bukan sekali __Sehun sayang__. Hyung-mu akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" tegas Yixing. "Sadarlah__, __bahwa Kai sangat menyayangimu. Ia akan terus seperti itu karena baginya ia adalah hyung bagimu dan kau adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Umma ingat betul saat umma mengandungmu, setiap hari Kai mengatakan akan menjagamu dengan baik. Dan ia menepati janjinya dengan selalu menemanimu"._

_"__Ani…dia tidak menyayangiku" sangkal Sehun. _

_"__Kau tak bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya karena kau membencinya sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya kau tak bisa memandang itu sebagai kebaikan" nasehat umma-nya._

_Terlihat oleh Yixing, putranya meneteskan air mata. _

_"__Waeyo, kau menangis, chagi?" tanya Yixing._

_"__Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku karena telah membenci mereka?"_

_"__Kembalilah kepada appa, umma dan hyungmu. Jadikan mereka keluargamu seperti semula"._

_"__Apa mereka masih mau menerimaku?"._

_"__Apapun yang terjadi, bagi mereka kau juga adalah permata yang umma titipkan pada mereka"._

_"__Benarkah?" Sehun mencoba memastikan._

_"__Ne Chagiya. Uljima" seru Yixing sambil menghapus air mata dari kedua mata putranya._

_"__Sekarang bangunlah" ujar Yixing membuat Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tertidur dipangkuannya. "Mereka semua menunggu dirimu untuk berkumpul bersama"._

_"__Tapi aku ingin bersama umma". Tolak Sehun._

Sementara itu,

Alat kejut jantung berkali-kali dihentakkan ke tubuh putih Sehun yang sudah terbaring 2 hari tak sadarkan diri. Alat pendeteksi detak jantung menunjukkan angka yang kian menurun hingga akhirnya tanda garis panjang muncul.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter dan beberapa suster yang menanganinya keluar dari dalam ruangan. "Mianhe tuan, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi putra anda tak terselamatkan". Dengan wajah penuh ketegangan, dokter dan suster itu berlalu dari hadapan Yifan, Tao, Kai dan kedua staaf rumahnya: Sekertaris Suho dan ajudan Xiumin yang berdiri membeku.

Kai segera berlari ke dalam ruangan ICU yang tadi digunakan. Dan ia mendapati selimut putih membalut semua tubuh Sehun. Air matanya meluncur deras saat matanya dengan jelas melihat kedamaian pada wajah pucat Sehun.

"Sehunie, ku mohon bangunlah" teriak Kai berulang kali.

Tao dan Yifan yang melihat betapa kalutnya putra mereka yang tengah berjuang keras agar sang adik dapat terbangun kembali hanya bisa menangis di belakang Kai.

"Bangunlah Sehun…bangun. Ku mohon." Isak Kai. "Aku janji, jika kau mau membuka matamu dan sehat kembali, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau pinta" . di genggamnya erat tangan Sehun yang lemas dan masih hangat.

"Sudahlah Kai, biarkan Sehun beristirahat dengan tenang" ujar Tao sambil mengusap kepala Kai.

"Ini semua salahku umma. Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Aku telah mengingkari janjiku pada Yixing umma untuk terus menyayangi dan menjaganya" lirih Kai.

"Ani..anio, kau sudah menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Kau adalah hyungnya yang baik" hibur Tao.

Kai terus menangis disamping tubuh Sehun yang sudah tak bergerak. "Aku tak pernah sedikitpun membencimu Sehun. Aku sangat sayang padamu" lirihnya.

**Sehun's dream~**

_"__Tapi aku ingin bersama umma". Tolak Sehun._

_"__Bila waktunya tiba, kita akan kembali berkumpul bersama"._

_"__Umma, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta Sehun saat Yixing bangkit dari duduknya._

_Yixing menjulurkan tangannya agar Sehun mau ikut berdiri. "Tak sedikitpun ku pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, disini..dihatimu" ujar Yixing sambil menunjuk hati Sehun. "Saranghae.." ujar Yixing sambil mengecup dahi Sehun._

**Back to family's side~**

Tiba-tiba Kai merasakan sebuah gerakan jemari pada tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi ia pegangi. Ia menghentikan sejenak tangisnya. "Umma, Sehun masih hidup umma" teriak Kai kepada mereka semua yang berada disana.

"Tidak mungkin Kai. Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan kita" ujar Tao lirih.

"Ani..umma. Lihatlah ini" pinta Kai kepada semua orang agar memperhatikan tangan Sehun yang sedang ia pegang.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" seru Yifan kepada kedua staff rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Sehun menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia baru tersadar bahwa ada orang lain yang tidur disampingnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati tubuh tegap seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kai. Di tatapnya wajah Kai yang begitu tampan bahkan ketika ia tertidur. _"Pantas saja semua yeoja di sekolah menyukaimu"_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mata Kai terbuka. Sehun tak bisa menghindari tatapan mata Kai yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan memergoki dirinya sedang memandangi wajahnya ketika tidur. "Kau sudah bangun, Sehun?" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Kembali Kai menggeliat disampingnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam tak membalas sapaan Kai. Sehun masih belum bisa bersikap biasa dan hangat di dekat Kai. Ia masih merasa canggung.

Pluk!

Kai memeluk tubuh Kurus Sehun. Sontak Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk dongsaengku. Memangnya kau keberatan?" goda Kai sambil masih memeluk Sehun dan berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

"Cepat bangun!, dan singkirkan tanganmu" teriak Sehun.

"Tidak mau…sebelum kau mau memintaku bangun dengan aegyo-mu seperti dulu" Kai masih menggoda.

Sehun tetap tidak mau melakukan apa yang diminta Kai. Kini, dirinya kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Cepat singkirkan tanganmu. Aku sulit untuk bernafas" ronta Sehun tapi Kai tetap tidak mau mengalah. "Arrasso..arrasso, aku mengalah". Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan membuat sebuah seringaian hadir pada bibir Kai.

"Kai hyung, ku mohon bangunlah" ujar Sehun dengan suara yang ia buat selembut mungkin. Tak ada reaksi. Karena kesal, Sehun akhirnya berteriak" Hyung..jebal ireonna!".

Tak ada reaksi dari Kai. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, hyung" pekik Sehun. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo terakhirnya. Dan ia sangat yakin si tubuh besar itu mau segera bangun.

Cupp!

Sehun memberi poppo pada pipi Kai. Kai-pun segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Cepat bangun!" teriak Sehun.

Kai tak percaya bila dongsaengnya memberikan poppo sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Jika Sehun meminta sesuatu kepada Kai tapi Kai tak mau melakukannya, maka ia akan bersikap manis dan tak jarang mem-_poppo_-nya.

"Kau menciumku, anak jorok?" tanya Kai. "Beraninya kau menciumku sebelum kau mandi" pekik Kai.

"Bukankah hyung sangat suka bila ku cium?" seringai Sehun mencoba mengerjai hyungnya. "Dan ingatlah hyung, kebiasaan tidurku yang selalu berliur".

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, sontak membuat Kai berteriak. "Hya! Sehun…~". nampak Kai mengusap-usap pipi yang bekas di poppo oleh dongsaengya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh senang melihat Kai yang beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tao dan Yifan tersenyum senang melihat kedua putranya turun bersama dari lantai dua sambil bercakap bersama. Pagi ini adalah pertama kali mereka sarapan bersama dan berlanjut dengan bersantai bersama di taman rumah.

Mereka segera menghentikan obrolan mereka di taman rumah saat seorang yeoja manis datang. Dialah Luhan. Pagi ini ia bermaksud menengok Sehun.

"Umma, appa perkenalkan, gadis ini Xi Luhan" ujar Kai kepada kedua orang tuanya yang menyambut dengan ramah kedatangan Luhan.

Sehun hanya terdiam dibuatnya. Sungguh, saat ini Sehun merasa cemburu dibuatnya.

"Dia adalah gadis yang disukai Sehun" celetuk Kai yang membuat Sehun maupun Luhan salah tingkah.

"Yak~..hyung apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?. Jangan dengarkan dia" sungut Sehun yang membuat Kai maupun kedua orang tuannya tertawa karena baru kali ini Sehun salah tingkah dihadapan mereka karena seorang gadis.

"Maaf tuan muda Kai. Ada tamu yang mencari anda" seru sekertaris Suho.

"Siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Seseorang yang sangat tuan kenal" jawab sang sekertaris sambil tersenyum dan berhasil membuat Kai penasaran.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai datang kembali dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Yeoja berambut pirang itu segera membungkukkan badan saat bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Kai yang lain, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka seakan sudah sangat kenal dekat dengan yeoja yang baru saja di bawa Kai ke rumah mereka.

"Sehun, Luhan, kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo, dia yeojachingu-ku" tutur Kai.

Bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt, Sehun dan Luhan terdiam terkejut.

"Umma dan Appa masuk ke dalam dulu. Kalian lanjutkanlah mengobrolnya" ujar Tao lalu berjalan bersama Yifan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kai yang merasa risih karena ditatap tajam oleh Sehun, sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba membawa Kyungsoo nuna dan mengatakan bahwa dia yeojachingu-mu. Kau tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku" ujar Sehun.

"Mianhe, aku tak tega mengatakannya kepadamu karena aku takut kau sedih, aku sudah punya yeojachingu tapi kau tidak" ujar Kai. "Kyungsoo sama sepertiku. Ia adalah orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang" jelas Kai.

"Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu, Sehun-shii kepadaku. Bahkan ia menceritakan bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha mendekatkan seorang gadis bernama Luhan kepadamu" tutur Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah Sehun mem_blushing_.

Sedangkan Luhan tak bisa berbicara apapun juga, hatinya sangat terluka mendengar semua perkataan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini Kai banyak bercerita tentang Sehun kepadanya. Ternyata semua kebaikan yang dilakukan oleh Kai selama ini kepada dirinya tidaklah lebih untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun, tapi semua itu malah membuat Luhan menaruh hati kepada Kai. Tapi, ia pun tak memahami dirinya yang selalu merasa peduli setiap Kai bercerita tentang Sehun. Ia seolah-olah ingin melindungi namja itu dan menjadi bagian darinya.

"Luhan" tegur Kai yang sebenarnya telah tersadar sedari tadi air muka Luhan berubah semenjak kedatangan Kyungsoo. "Mianhe, karena telah membuatmu salah paham akan sikapku selama ini. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu" ujar Kai.

"Ah..anio oppa. Tidak Apa-apa" jawab Luhan yang Kai tahu ada nada kekecewaan didalamnya.

Kai kembali buka suara."Walaupun kau belum menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu bahwa kenyamananmu saat berbicara atau rasa bahagia berada disekelilingku tidaklah sama jika dibanding dengan perasaanmu yang tak menentu jika tak melihat Sehun disekitarmu".

"Dan kau, Sehun. Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena kau menyangka diriku dan Luhan telah menjalin hubungan, bukan?" tanya Kai yang tak di jawab oleh Sehun. "Aku tak akan mengambil gadis yang disukai oleh dongsaengku sendiri" sambungnya yang membuat hati Sehun bergetar.

Akhirnya Sehun sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh umma-nya dalam mimpi itu adalah benar, bahwa Kai tak mungkin mengambil segala sesuatu yang dirinya sukai.

_"__Kai__, __sepertinya kita lebih baik meninggalkan mereka berdua_" bisik Kyungsoo kepada Kai.

"Sehun. Silahkan selesaikan urusanmu. Kami masuk dulu" Pamit Kai, Lalu ia dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama memasuki rumah.

Kini tinggallah Sehun dan Luhan di taman.

"Keadaanmu sepertinya sudah membaik, jadi mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang" ujar Luhan setelah sekian lama mereka berdua terdiam.

"Chankaman!" balas Sehun cepat saat melihat pergerakan Luhan yang berdiri. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan" sambunnya membuat Luhan mau tak mau kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kuharap kau tak menganggap serius ucapan Kai barusan".

"Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu, Kai oppa sering bergurau dan menggoda" balas Luhan masih membuang arah pandangnya.

Sehun sedikit menyesali ucapannya barusan. "Sepertinya, kau mengenal baik dia" tukas Sehun. Jika Luhan sedikit peka, ada nada tak suka terselip dibalik ucapannya.

"Ne. Tak jarang kami menghabiskan waktu bersama".

"Apakah kau juga mau mengenalku lebih jauh lagi?"

"Ne?" Luhan mulai tak paham dengan pembicaraannya bersama Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka pria dingin sepertiku".

"Kai oppa sudah menceritakannya kepadaku mengapa kau melakukan itu".

"Jadi, kau mau mengenalku lebih jauh lagi?" Sehun bertanya ulang.

"Mungkin" ucap Luhan sambil nampak berfikir. "Asal kau bisa merubah sedikit wajah datarmu itu. Aku sungguh terganggu".

"Baiklah. Maksudmu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengulas sedikit senyum manisnya.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau terlihat lebih baik. Kau tahu?, rasa takutku sedikit berkurang karena melihatmu tersenyum" pungkas Luhan.

"Tapi, apa kau tak takut jika aku tersenyum perempuan diluar sana jadi semakin menggilaiku?" goda Sehun.

Sungguh, Luhan takjub mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Ternyata semua yang nampak dihadapannya tentang perangai dingin Sehun hanyalah sebuah pembatas agar orang lain tak tahu tentang luka hatinya. Sehun yang ada dihadapnnya adalah Sehun yang lebih hangat.

"Silahkan. Aku tak keberatan" Luhan balik menggoda. "Saat itu juga akan kuputuskan untuk pergi darimu".

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu" tukas Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Karena mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasihku".

"Mwo!?. Mana mungkin bisa begitu?" pekik Luhan.

"Jadi, kau mau kita bertunangan?" cecar Sehun.

"Yak..yak Sehun hentikan kekonyolanmu. Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungan abstrak kita".

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menikahimu, agar kau resmi menjadi istriku" goda Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sehun~" tanpa sadar Luhan mulai merajuk hendak memprotes aksi klaim sepihak ala Sehun.

"Kajja" ajak Sehun sambil menarik sebelah tangan Luhan. "Aku akan meminta appa menikahkan kita saat ini juga agar kau tak lagi memprotes masalah hubungan kita".

"Andwe~" pekik Luhan yang malah membuat Sehun semakin senang menggodanya.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kesepakatan" usul Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang dan tak berontak. "Jadi, kau ingin hubungan abstrak ini seperti apa?".

"Kita berteman" jawab Luhan cepat.

Secepat itu pula Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menolak. Aku ingin lebih" tuntut Sehun tak terbantahkan.

"Baiklah, berteman dekat atau mungkin sahabat, otte?".

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng kuat. "Semua tawaranmu tak menarik" balas Sehun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "Kau tinggal pilih, mau menjadi kekasihku, tunanganku atau istriku?".

"Mwo?. Kau benar-benar~aish!" ujar Luhan frustasi dibuatnya. Dan akhirnya Luhan pun mengetahui perangai Sehun yang suka memaksa.

"Ayo jawab!. Aku rasa harus bergerak lebih cepat untuk menuntut jawaban atas hubungan kita agar kau tak begitu saja pergi".

Luhan nampak berfikir keras. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sehun~" gerutunya.

"Aku tahu".

Gadis dihadapannya nampak terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya sebuah ucapan final membuat Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, kita berpacaran" pungkas Luhan.

"Kemarilah" ucap Sehun sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut Luhan untuk mendekat dan gadis itu menurutinya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memutuskan langkah awal yang baik untuk kita. Setelah ini kita akan bertunangan dan menikah".

Ternyata Sehun masih dengan godaannya membuat gadis didekapannya kembali meronta dan merona.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Sehun. Kita masih terlalu muda untuk membahasnya".

"Memangnya kau tak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kedua manik rusa cantik milik Luhan.

Tak disangka kedua air mata turun membasahi pipi mulus Luhan. "Kau membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa".

Disekanya air mata Luhan. "_Uljima_. Maaf karena aku menggodamu berlebihan. Yang jelas kaulah gadis yang kusayang dan ku cinta_. Saranghae_".

Luhan mengangguk sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. "Nado".

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Minggu, 28 Desember 2014**

**Gimana ****_readers _****endingnya? Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian tapi inilah yang ada difikiran dan hayalan saya.**

**Terima kasih atas reviews yang selama ini diberikan. Ku harap ****_readers _****semua masih mau menantikan FF ku yang lainnya.**

**Oia, aku mau ulas satu chapter tentang penulisan FF ****_The Fate _****ini.**

**Bye~**

**See you next time**


	9. The Fate Chapter 9 : Behind The Story

**&&&&****The Fate Chapter 9: Behind the Story ****&&&&**

Hai, readers. Waktu itu saya sudah berjanji untuk mengulas cerita di balik FF ini. Awalnya cerita ini adalah cerpen dengan main casts orang Indonesia, kemudian dirubah ke dalam FF dengan judul yang sama dan main casts Kyuhyun dan Siwon. FF ini tetap bergenre _brothership-family._ Alasan saya memilih mereka karena ada beberapa rumor yang menyebutkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yanng tidak begitu dekat dan didukung dengan beberapa pict. *rumor loh*.

Akhirnya saya ganti main casts dengan menggunakan member EXO, Sehun dan Kai. Alasan memilih mereka sebagai main casts karena faktor usia yang tidak begitu jauh dan juga saya merasa mereka berdua cocok dengan karakter yang di buat yaitu Sehun yang berkepribadian dingin dan Kai yang berkepribadian hangat.

Alasan saya mengangkat tema tentang poligami adalah kejadian yang memang ada disekitar kita. Ada hal yang luput dari perhatian orang tua yang berpoligami, salah satunya yaitu masalah Psikologis anak.

Saya pernah berbincang dengan seorang yang memang bergelut di bidang psikologi sekaligus sosiologi. Saat itu saya bertanya: apakah anak-anak yang orang tuanya berpoligami mempunyai beban psikologis?.

Dan seorang yang kutanya itu menjawab. "Jangan salah, mereka itu mempunyai beban yang berat. Ada dalam satu sekolah, jika kita telusuri ada beberapa murid dengan umur yang hampir sama dan mereka bersaudara tapi beda ibu. Ada anak-anak yang dekat dengan ibu tiri mereka bahkan tidak segan untuk meminta materi, bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan ada beberapa anak yang justru bersatu untuk memusuhi ayahnya karena merasa diri mereka adalah korban".

Dan masih banyak cerita lainnya yang terjadi disekitar, tapi saya rasa halamannya tidak akan cukup. Saya tegaskan sekali lagi, ini yang terjadi disekitar saya, mungkin diantara _readers_ mempunyai cerita yang berbeda. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang rukun dengan rumah tangga yang berpoligami di zaman ini, dan itu memang ada walaupun hanya sebagian kecil saja.

Pada akhirnya, **apapun keputusan yang diambil akan mempunyai resiko. Kita tidak bisa menghindari resiko itu, tapi kita bisa meminimalisirnya.**

Semoga FF nya bermanfaat. Bukan hanya sekedar cerita tapi bisa diambil hikmahnya. ~tidak ada sedikitpun niat saya untuk menggurui. Hanya berbagi sedikit pengalaman. Jika ada yang mempunyai pengalaman yang serupa, saya mohon maaf. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti. Dan saya mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang kurang berkenan di hati anda semua~

_Silahkan anda sekalian berkomentar, tapi ingat! budayakan berbicara secara santun dalam menyampaikan tanggapannya. Oke!_

_~See You Next Time~_


End file.
